Forbidden: The Untold Tale
You have woken up in a basement. The door is locked behind you and you can't remember how you got down there. Controls Scheme 1 D-Pad: '''Movement '''A Button: '''Interact '''L Button: Run Touch-Screen: '''Look Scheme 2 '''D-Pad: '''Movement '''R Button: '''Interact '''L Button: '''Run '''A/B/X/Y Buttons: '''Look Tips *You have a limited stamina for running. If you run out, you have to wait for it to racharge before running again. Standing still lets your stamina charge faster *In Scheme 2, your character automatically centers the view when walking Versions 1.0.0 (Farewell Contest Submission) *Ending Cutscene *Finished Cutscenes *Tweaked Save Mechanic *Added Images *Fixed Bugs *Fixed '''RARE PTC Curruption Issue on gameover 0.9.0 Beta *Controls Shown on Level 1 *Added More Levels *Added Control Schemes *Credits *Added half-baked cutscenes *More Music *Fixed RARE PTC Curruption Issue on gameover 0.8.0 Beta *Fixed AI Bugs *AI Faster (you have to run) *Rendering Tweaking *Save Mechanic (unique to each copy) *Title Screen *Fixed RARE PTC Curruption Issue on gameover 0.5.0 Beta *AI *Doors that can open and close *Flashlight *More levels 0.0.1 Alpha *Modified rendering engine *Doors *3D positioned sprites Downloads 1.0.0 (Farewell Contest Submission) FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg.png|Forbidden PRG 1 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (2).png|Forbidden PRG 2 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (3).png|Forbidden PRG 3 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (4).png|Forbidden PRG 4 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (5).png|Forbidden PRG 5 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (6).png|Forbidden PRG 6 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (7).png|Forbidden PRG 7 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (8).png|Forbidden PRG 8 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (9).png|Forbidden PRG 9 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (10).png|Forbidden PRG 10 FRBDN ver 1-0-0 prg (11).png|Forbidden PRG 11 GRP's (version 1.0.0 +) FRBDN_B0.png|Forbidden B0 FRBDN_B1.png|Forbidden B1 FRBDN_B2.png|Forbidden B2 FRBDN_S0.png|Forbidden S0 1 FRBDN_S0 (2).png|Forbidden S0 2 FRBDN_S0 (3).png|Forbidden S0 3 FRBDN_S1.png|Forbidden S1 1 FRBDN_S1 (2).png|Forbidden S1 2 FRBDN_S2.png|Forbidden S2 1 FRBDN_S2 (2).png|Forbidden S2 2 FRBDN_S3.png|Forbidden S3 1 FRBDN_S3 (2).png|Forbidden S3 2 FRBDN_S3 (3).png|Forbidden S3 3 0.8.0 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg.png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 1 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg (2).png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 2 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg (3).png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 3 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg (4).png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 4 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg (5).png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 5 FRBDN ver 0-8-0 prg (6).png|FTUT ver 0.8.0 prg 6 GRP's (version 0.5.0 +) FRBDN_D0.png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D0(2).png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D1.png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D1 (2).png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D2.png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D2 (2).png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D3.png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D3 (2).png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D4.png|FTUT GRP FRBDN_D4 (2).png|FTUT GRP PC Version Status - In development Development Blog SPECIAL EVENT Have you beaten the game? Did you think it was awesome and are waiting for the PC version? Well guess what, For one whole week starting on December 7, you have the chance to submit your save file and get those rewards. you can find more information and submit your at the event page https://notebookinc.wordpress.com/2015/12/06/forbidden-special-event/ I will not be taking email submissions. All those who were listed in the credits are already getting the game for free Notes The version labeled "(Farewell Contest Submission)" is the latest version before the release of SmileBasic. When Scanning the QR codes, do not click the left/right arrows. Instead click the area where the image is and it will advance the slideshow to the next image. Credits Programming, Graphics, Music, Concept, Story: Petrified lasagna Based on a modified version of the Raycaster Engine by: Calc84maniac Beta Testing *'Halle (My Sister)' *'HylianHoundoom' *'Piorjade LP' *'GamerBoy07' *'PetitDarkness' Category:Adventure Category:Games Category:Programs Category:Farewell Contest